Paper Mario: Color Splash RECUT/Chapter 3
This is a story plotline of''' Chapter 3 of the game, "Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT*". Pre-Chapter 3 Like with Crimson, Topaz brings Mario and friends back to Port Prisma. Also like Crimson, Topaz is grateful for what the team has accomplished. Topaz further explains what happened the day of the fateful fight between the Koopalings and Musketeers… Near the post office, Slurp Guys duke it out with the Boosketeers. Pesshi can only watch in terror as the entirety of Port Prisma becomes a battleground. Soon, Pesshi’s worries end, because several Slurp Guys suck Pesshi from behind. In the midst of using strange magic to fold Pesshi into the letter that drew Peach and Mario to the island, Pitholl and Cucleer arrive to scare off the Slurp Guys. Unfortunately, in the chaos, the letter falls into the water, going into a sewer grate. Downtrodden, Cucleer carries Pitholl away… Edwin admits his admiration for his old bosses’ courage. Huey, meanwhile, is incredulous at the duo not having this skill earlier, though relieved they’re not big or burly. Edwin warns Huey that “Aace” is much more skilled than Pitholl and Cucleer combined. Before Edwin can correct Huey regarding the big burly comment, Louis has a troubling thought- if neither the Koopalings nor Musketeers sent Pesshi to Peach, then how’d he get there? Huey is concerned at Louis’ uncharacteristic thinking, but is sure the other Grand Paint Stars may know. As thanks, Topaz gives Mario another Artifact-Up Slot. Knowing how eager Edwin is to collect the coin, Mario marathons it back to Mondo Woods. They reach the coin. They approach the coin. And they collect the coin for all it’s worth. 1 coin. 1 unit of money. Edwin is unamused. Regardless of the disappointing result, Mario grabs the Blue Paint Star, revealing a path to the Dark Bloo Inn. Chapter 3-1: Mario's Inn Trouble ''"Now learning that the Musketeers are equally as formidable as the Koopalings, Mario's adventure just got more challenging. Not only did they have to stop the Koopalings, but now they had to collect the Gaint Paint Stars before the Musketeers could. Could our heroes get all of the Paint Stars before the Musketeers could?"'' Following a peaceful, yet gloomy walk, Mario and his friends arrive at the entrance to the Dark Bloo Inn. Right before they can enter the inn, however, they hear someone moan in pain. Hearing the moan, Huey suggests the gang help the citizen in peril before entering the sombre place of rest. It takes only a few seconds to find the source of the moaning- a blue Pianta guy with a silver crown next to him. Using his Hammer, Mario fixes the Pianta’s back. The Pianta embarrassedly admits that after the crown did hit him, he broke down and started crying. Promising he’ll toughen up, the Pianta runs off. Edwin considers selling the crown off for cash, but the crown snips up it’s own threats in turn. Edwin tries to pretend the crown wasn’t talking, but the crown flares up- revealing itself to be Kersti! Mario quickly steps in, and Kersti remembers him. Huey is surprised Mario knows Kersti, while Kersti wonders if Huey is also a Sticker Fairy. Everyone quickly gets to know each other (though Kersti admits she has a bit of a headache clouding her mind on what happened last year), while Edwin is stunned at the idea of both buckets and stickers being alive. Kersti also reveals her friends came with her to the Mushroom World this year. Unfortunately, they got thrown off the Sticker Comet due to impact with an airship, and the Sticker Comet is also missing. Feeling bad about it, Mario offers to keep an eye out for Kersti’s missing companions during his Prism Island trek, cheering the lady up. Upon hearing from Huey the gang is about to enter the Dark Bloo Inn, Kersti immediately agrees, liking the look of the inn. This comment lightens Huey up, as he and Kersti high five to cement their kinship! All four heroes and Kersti enter the inn. Unfortunately, the head of staff, Ms. Bloomington, isn’t having a good day, as strange occurrences have happened around the hotel lately. This is demonstrated when the Vellbex bellboy, Ganag, gets what seems to be yet another silent phone call. With Ganag also unable to contact Luigi, Bloomington asks Mario and friends if they’ll help. Of course, Huey and Kersti are all for it, further building their kinship with their shared passions. To help the search, Kersti investigates the main lobby… while explaining to Ganag how unhygienic going into the jungle is. Finally, Mario and friends begin searching the hotel. First, they make the acquaintance of Ganag’s mom, Baamere. The poor girl is just so broken, as the force at work keeps taking the books off the shelves of the reading lounge. As Mario can only watch Baamere slink deeper into defeat, he notices some books wiggling on their own. On reflex, Mario whips out the Paint Hammer, revealing a female Vellbex. However, unlike other Vellbex, this one has longer, uncanny limbs that unnerve everyone, especially Edwin. Oh, and the weird Vellbex is also a ghost. After calming Edwin down, the gang learn from the ghost Vellbex that she’s looking for a book. Throughout the gang’s search of the hotel, they come to learn two things. One- there are as many as six weird Vellbex ghosts of varying genders and ages. From a male Vellbex looking for “it” (and the gang hoping “it” doesn’t make them float), to learning that a young girl Vellbex was making the calls to try and get new bedsheets, and as far as the need to help a boy put a bird in a birdcage, there’s no shortage of unfinished business. Two- the hotel also has an arachnid problem, as Spoings litter the halls. While the Spoings act all neighbourly, they still feel the necessity to battle Mario. It’s nothing a good stomping can’t solve, though Mario feels he’ll have to inform Bloomington about hiring an exterminator. As the gang search for “it”, they follow a Shy Guy to a Sledge Bro wearing shades and his gang. The gang, all composed of Koopaling minions, is admiring “it” (quite a feat, considering “it” is invisible) when they suddenly notice Mario and friends spying on them. The smaller members of the Koopaling gang are about to fight Mario when the Sledge Bro, …Sledge (OK, I got lazy with that one)…takes this into his own hammer. Sledge admires Mario and friends coming here to stop the Koopalings, but still notes he has to stop the plumber. Sledge turns out to mostly be talk. While Sledge is bulkier and stronger, he has no strategies behind his attacks, allowing Mario and friends to overtake him. Though Sledge admits defeat this time, he warns next time won’t be so easy. Ordering a tactical retreat, Sledge and his friends run for their lives, leaving “it” behind. Mario and friends bring the male Vellbex ghost “it”. The ghost is thankful, but he has no time to appreciate the object, as he has a tea party to attend to, quickly placing “it” on the table. Edwin, wondering if the ghost and Koopaling minions have been playing some elaborate prank, demands Mario uses his Paint Hammer to sort this out. However, the duo is surprised by a green Yoshi appearing out of nowhere. Mario tries to get on, but the Yoshi dodges, merely replying to try in some other game. The Yoshi proceeds to jump out the window. When Mario and his friends go look for the bedsheets, they head to the laundry room. Mario fears this room, as the floor creaks with every step. Carefully, Mario and friends tread to the bedsheet sticking out of the wall. Mario tries pulling, but there’s seven Shy Guys pulling from the other side. With force, Mario, Edwin, Louis and Huey win the tug of war. However, the floor collapses from the inertia of the pull, causing our heroes and Shy Guys to fall into the hole. Kersti enters the room having heard the ruckus. When she sees the hole, she immediately flies in. Mario and friends end up in a weird, teched-up room. Louis and Huey are frightened by the room, but the seven Shy Guys prevent them from leaving. The head Red Shy Guy rants at Mario about the ethics of taking of other people’s towels. In the middle of his rant, one of the Slugshrooms our heroes have seen sprays purple mist in the air, increasing the Shy Guys’ aggressive feelings and making them Shiny! Having to deal with eight protected enemies is an ordeal Mario’s never had to face. Just before things can get really bad, though, Kersti flies in. Annoyed at the shiny enemies, Kersti shows Mario a new trick the Sticker Comet taught her- by shining brightly, Kersti somehow “reverses” the protections of the Shiny status. Now, instead of taking twice as long to fight off the enemies, Mario takes them out like scissors through a piece of pepperoni. Following the battle, Huey admires Kersti’s ability. However, Kersti comes clean about what happened last year during the fight with Bowser, motivating Huey to help Mario more. Kersti also admits she wasn’t exactly a great companion last year, but Huey points at that as long as one really learns from their mistakes, there’s no problem. Meanwhile, Edwin offers his own explanation on the Slugshrooms- they’re native to Prism Island, and only turn shiny those who they like, something Kersti doesn’t see as so bad. Before Kersti can consider making one a pet, though, Edwin also reveals the Shrooms take control of their victims. For physically weak or compromised people they don’t like? Those victims simply get turned into purple shrooms, like what happened to Suga T. While the gang quickly grab the bedsheets they came for, Kersti flies back up, lowering a towel rope. The gang also check out a strange pod in the back. The pod won’t function without “samples”, though. Unsure of what the pod defines as samples, the gang climb up the rope. Together, the gang finish all the tasks for the ghosts, causing them all to head to a dining room. However, the Vellbex ghosts want a particular crown-pattern teapot for their tea party, one which the Dark Bloo Inn doesn’t currently tea carry. Asking Ganag about it, Ganag searches the back room. While he does find a Purple Mini-Paint Star, there’s no teapot. Finally, Ganag remembers that by royal decree, the teapot was brought to Plum Park as an attraction almost one millennium ago. As Louis thanks Ganag for the Mini-Paint, Kersti decides to part with Mario for now. Huey, being the guy he is, expresses his happiness for meeting Kersti. Mario then collects the Mini-Paint Star, which, by coincidence, allows the gang access to Plum Park. More friendly tidings in the form of Elleine the Brustache greet Mario and friends at Plum Park’s entrance. Elleine brags about how pure the park’s water is. She also mentions Ms Bloomington told her to keep an eye out for the teapot, but that’s above her pay grade. Being the greeter also complicates Elleine’s knowledge of the park’s current state. Mario and friends have to agree there, for when they step into the park, the water is contaminated and filthy! The only thing allowing Mario to safely jump across is several lilly-pads. Even then, some are too far for normal jumps, requiring Edwin and Louis to navigate the dangerous waters. Most mysterious of all are several flowers with song note symbols on them, some blocking the path, others in the poison waters. No matter what the gang tries, none of their moves can force the plants open. Also unusual, both a large gathering of Koopaling and Musketeer minions are scattered across the park. Shy, Slurp and Spiked Guys battle against Boos, Boosketeers and Cutlads. The Shy Guys have help in the form of Isle Delfino’s Jumping Bloopers. The huge enemies are imposing- at least until Mario’s jumps deflate the octopods, heavily reducing their defenses. The only enemy present is the normal Blooper, which… just bloops ink as usual. As the gang scoot and bloop around the toxic park, they come across a large concert, as well as Sol of Yellow Rescue Squad. Sol is looking to fix the poison problem, but the stage is blocking his view. Sol also reveals Suebelle is providing her dancing to accompany a pop singer’s performance. Sol wonders why Suebelle isn’t with Marirana, oblivious to Edwin’s guilty face. The gang get their lucky break when they find a spare wood bucket. Using his steering prowess and Edwin’s suction to speed up left and right movement, Mario and friends navigate their way to the stage. They arrive just in time, too, as the show begins. Some green Koopas set the tone with their jazz hands, before Suebelle arrives. Suebelle’s dancing, in turn, paves the way for an out of left field return, Birdo! Riding a moon prop, Birdo sings of love and makes several puns to Mario’s Subcon adventure. For a grand finish, Suebelle and the Koopas gesture to Birdo, before the sexually indeterminate dinosaur blows the audience a kiss. Birdo then leaves the way she came, riding on her moon prop. The Shy Guys really loved Birdo’s performance, despite her aging (gee, wonder why?). However, they’re much more critical of Suebelle’s dancing. Sol, meanwhile, arrives, ecstatic about the jazz hands. Sol leaves Mario and friends the task of finding the fountain, while he goes inform Iron Hard Jonny about jazz hands. With Sol gone and the show over, Edwin presses Suebelle for Marirana’s whereabouts. Sadly, it turns out Edwin’s earlier words were the straw that broke the camel’s back after all, as Suebelle and Marirana are no longer together. Instead, Suebelle has partnered with Birdo. Becoming aggravated, Suebelle demands Edwin and friends leave her alone. This revelation just makes Edwin feel even guiltier about his earlier actions. Equally saddened, Mario hits the back wall. This letting off steam turns out to be a good idea, as it turns out the wall was just stagework. Even more pressingly, the wall reveals the fountain and…the Royal Teapot! Before heading over, Mario quickly grabs the Birdo Love Balloons in front of the side wall. Mario is just about to grab the Royal Teapot when a voice warns him not to. Mario, Huey and especially Edwin turn around to see the moustached Sleeping Boo. At the sight of this guy, Edwin gasps- it’s Aace himself! While Aace seems calm, he quietly expresses disappointment in Edwin for abandoning the Musketeers, especially for Mario. Aace further continues he needs the teapot to find something, but refuses to elaborate further. Huey, of course, doesn’t trust Aace has good intentions, and tries calling dibs on the Teapot. Unfortunately, Aace is having none of that, as he draws his saber. As Edwin was afraid of and now the others get to experience, Aace proves to be the most proficient Musketeer in his group. It’s not just saber slashes or a rapid flurry of jabs that the ghost can use- he also unleashes a powerful ghostly wave on occasion. Worst of all, neither Mario, nor any of his friends, nor even allied enemies can land a hit on Aace, as the Boo is invisible/transparent. A little into the battle, Aace lightly chides Edwin for his failure to learn. Suddenly, Marirana arrives to save Edwin, Mario and friends. Marirana lets loose her Off-Color Lyrics, cancelling Aace’s invisibility! Aace is just confused at this development, only unamused at Marirana’s language compared to someone he used to know. Marirana cuts Aace off, tagging in with Mario for the rest of the fight. With Aace now visible, Mario can finally actually hit the semi-deceased warrior. Whenever Aace tries turning invisible again, Marirana cancels it out. All exits cut off, Mario and Marirana finally beat Aace. Rather than feel upset, Aace is actually happy for Edwin and Marirana’s success in besting him. Edwin apologizes for his behaviour to Marirana, revealing he hasn’t had any friends for a while, though he adds that’s still no excuse. Surprisingly, Marirana admits Edwin’s words did get her to realize something- despite sending out a message, she doesn’t connect with her fans. However, Marirana knows one person can’t know everyone. Therefore, Marirana wants to travel with Mario, to help her understand how he balances fame and friendship and his main draw. As Louis, Huey and Mario are all for it, Edwin also takes Marirana’s addition to the team emotionally. And on that day, Marirana joined Mario’s Prism Island party. This alliance brings a tear of happiness to Aace’s eye, bringing him memories. Shortly after, Pitholl and Cucleer arrive to give Aace assistance. However, the Musketeer leader denies them, knowing he was beaten fairly. Aace also reveals he read the marks on the Teapot while Mario and friends were talking, allowing the Musketeers to know what to do next. Disappointed, Pitholl and Cucleer leave. Aace also explains where the poison came from- the water from the underground mixes with the piping, sometimes drawing subterranean fauna like the toxic Slugshrooms to it. As a token of good faith, Aace not only gives Mario and friends the Royal Teapot- Aace also reveals he’s fixed the spring so this doesn’t happen again. Within seconds, the water indeed returns to normal, opening most of the flowers and saturating the plants with song note symbols. Aace is about to leave when he asks Mario an odd question- when’s the right time for someone to hide a huge secret. When Mario doesn’t know, Aace admits he himself only learned the answer a year ago- when everyone’s looking at you. Aace finally leaves the park, confusing Huey. Edwin just tells Huey that Aace always gives that kind of cryptic advice. Mario and friends quickly take a stroll through the park. In this time, Mario also learns the benefits of allying with Marirana in battle. When Mario needs to heal, he notices his health items restore more HP and Paint with Marirana out. In addition, Marirana’s waves not only hit multiple enemies, but they inflict double the pain on flying or floating enemies, as with Aace. Meanwhile, on the field, Marirana has two different maneuvers- firing sound waves afar, as well as holding in her power to unleash a sound boom blast around her. The gang quickly puts two and two together and backtrack to all the song note flowers. With Marirana, the flowers open. Among the goodies inside the flowers, like Battle Cards, coins, and paint, the most precious find is a Blue & Purple Double Mini-Paint Star. Collecting this Double Star opens a way to Violet passage, as well as a shortcut back to Bloo Bay Beach. As the team has the Royal Teapot in hand, Mario knows deep down they have to go back to Dark Bloo Inn to complete the tea party. However, as they’re leaving the park, the team hear a commotion far in the distance. Hurrying as fast as they can, they meet an odd Shy Guy Bandit, Masque, just outside Mondo Woods. Masque isn’t really anything special, though- just a buffer Slurp Guy with a Masque. Mario makes short work of Masque, gaining an Anti-Slurp Guy card in the process. Our heroes get back on track and return to Dark Bloo Inn. With its ancient brewing power, the Royal Teapot gives the Vellbex ghosts their tea. Drinking the tea finishes the Vellbex’s business, allowing them to ascend to the Overthere. Grateful for Mario and friends’ help, Ms. Bloomington gives Mario a bunch of powerful Super cards. 'Chapter 3-2: Title Unknown ' ''*Insert Storyline Text Here*'' Unfortunately, things do not get any better when the five-hero band arrives at Violet Passage. In addition to the sea looking colorless, there’s a battle waging abroad the docks. A nearby Pianta sailor explains Kidd and some monsters she tamed have taken over the nearby ship. Proving his point is a cannonball, which Huey SWOOOOOooces right under in the nick of time, Matrix style. Deh neh neh, nuhNUH nuh NUHnuh... ' The nearby box barricade isn’t so lucky, as it’s destroyed by another cannonball. A young Vellbex girl is worried at this development, but this inspires the gang to go deal with Kidd. Though Yellow Rescue Squad is present and fighting the invaders, they’re oddly outmatched by Kidd and her flunkies. One by one, Mario and friends provide support for Caan, Armstrong, Veronica and Sol. While Caan and Sol have their minds on the battle, Armstrong and Veronica are concerned for Kidd’s neglect of her duties. Mario and friends eventually fight through the Fuzzy invaders to reach Jonny. Jonny is unaware Mario beat them, believing Orion was right in him needing for confidence. However, Kidd interrupts Jonny’s epiphany in the most provocative way- planting a kiss on Mario himself. Mario tries to focus on fighting Kidd during the ensuing battle, but his mind’s clouded by the goat woman’s allure. Desperate, Mario uses enemies summoned by his cards to more clearly fight for him, but they feel the heat from Gonzales’ body, coaxing them to join Kidd so they can feel the same. Somehow, despite this handicap, Mario and friends still come out on top. The person most shocked by Mario’s victory is, of course, Kidd. The woman is furious over losing this fight, as she needed to use the ship for something, but only further believes nothing ever matters. Looking Mario straight in the face, without blinking, Kidd swears she’ll come out on top next time. She then flees. Jonny is startled by Kidd’s declining behaviour, believing the Squad Captain needs to know about this. On the docks, Jonny and the other Yellow Squad members thank Mario for his help. They then depart back to Port Prisma to deliver their news to the Squad Captain. After they leave, the Pianta, Vellbex girl, and a rough looking red Toadette also give their thanks. Unfortunately, the captain of the ship and the Vellbex girl’s aunt, Baabeaussa, is still stranded in the colorless sea. Marirana struggles to balance being optimistic and real, but Huey realizes they just need another Grand Paint Star to save Baabeaussa. Relieved, the Vellbex girl, Caapri, starts bossing the older crewmembers around. Of course, they obey without question. As our heroes didn’t collect a Paint Star this time, they’re a little stumped on where to go. Huey thinks on it before remembering they didn’t visit Sacred Forest earlier when they unlocked it. Upon their arrival, Mario, Huey and Edwin reunite with Clara T. Ironically, she’s trying to pull on that dreaded lousy turnip- and it’s huge, to boot! Clara T asks Mario and friends to quickly check around the island for her family, which Mario agrees to. In the corner of Mario’s eye, he sees an uncolored Lakitu behind a tree root. Recoloring the Lakitu only floods the avian turtle with flashbacks of a Slurp Guy ambushing him, even when pretending to be a bushel. The Lakitu chastises his inability to method act, before flying off. Mario then collects a Yellow Mini-Paint Star leading to Mustard Café. Right away, Huey is disgusted to see another big colorless spot so soon after the gray Violet Passage sea. Marirana, thankfully, has her eyes set on two Toads in the middle of the spot. Upon closer inspection, a Toadette chef is relaxing in a beach chair while being fanned by Beeyew T of Green Rescue Squad. The Toadette chef is enjoying the feeling (…a little too much), but Beeyew T stops on account of only being paid for three hours. Beeyew T bids the chef, Bakke T, as well as Mario, a good day before leaving. When the gang converse with Bakke T, they learn from her laid back attitude that her Café is booked for three years. She also reveals she has a Mini-Paint Star, but she’s not willing to give it up so easily. The idea of a Star willingly being kept haunts the rangers- I MEAN our heroes- as they trudge back to Port Prisma. They do see all of Green Rescue Squad being deployed to Sacred Forest. However, the Squad Captain questions the gang on Kidd’s presence at Violet Passage. Curious, Marirana asks why Kidd is acting this way, but the Captain only replies Kidd is “handling things poorly”. The Captain also tells the heroes if Kidd gets in the way again, to let him know. The Captain finds Kidd’s behaviour unacceptable and a negative influence on someone- but as soon as the Captain tries to say who, he just looks down, as if in shame. Marirana, Mario, and the others know not to prod the Captain further, and decide to make another stop to get their minds off this mystery. Eventually, they decide to check in on Piper’s hideaway again. Like clockwork, the Lakitu they recolored flies in. Redd and Pynk welcome the Lakitu, calling him Griini, and show him the plant. Griini gives his own account of Piper- during a school play, Griinie was almost forced to play the role of a down-on-his-luck potted plant by their teacher, Hayzee Sr. To bail Griini out, or possibly because he felt like it, Piper volunteered for and got the role instead. Luckily, everyone loved Piper for his authenticity in the role, to the point butterflies were willing to land on him. Mario and friends stop wasting time, taking a countryside stroll back to the Sacred Forest. As expected, all five Green Rescue Squad family members are present. Clara T thanks Mario, but asks him for a little extra muscle pulling the tulip out. Unfortunately, the Rescue Squad and Mario together can’t pull it out. Huey panics, while Louis believes the other Rescue Squad members are busy. In the nick of time, O’Chunks arrives. It’s not a coincidence, though, as o’Chunks explains how Catguru directed the Flip Flip general here, something Catguru corroborates when he shows up. As Catguru continues making weird reverse metaphors and responses, O’Chunks (and Louis this time) help Mario and the Rescue Squad pull out the Dreamy Tulip. Unfortunately, the sheer force also destroys the Warp Pipe the vegetable blocked. …or did it? Underneath the original pipe is another plant. At Louis’ suggestion, Mario pulls again. This vegetable turns out to be another warp pipe, surprising Marirana. Catguru also chimes in on one existence leading to another, before vanishing. With the smiling feline gone, Huey asks the question no one can answer- who the heck is Catguru? Things seem to return to normal on the other side of the pipe, as the forest’s trees are their usual size. Within seconds, however, it turns out to be a fakeout, as now the forest is getting smaller. Circumstances become stranger as the gang come across a Blue Mini-Paint Star, just…floating there. Edwin is suspicious of this development, but Huey is ecstatic for the chance. That is, until Perry the Goomba steals the Mini-Paint Star before the gang’s eyes. Edwin is raring to chase Perry, and so is Huey. Just then, Huey feels something crawwwwwwwling on his skiiiiiiiiin. Slowly turning around, the gang realize at an equal pace that the cause of Huey’s irritation is a weird Musketeer cicada, or a Quincada for short. At Huey’s frightened request, Mario whacks Huey with his Hammer, sending the bucket guardian flying. Huey is initially not amused, but Edwin’s retort gets Huey to act more grateful for Mario’s favor. Up the path, Mario and friends come across a small river. While most of the Cheep Cheeps jumping seem normal, one is carrying a piece of the Blue Mini-Paint Star. Defeating the Cheep Cheep and retrieving the piece gets Huey to realize that Perry broke the Star apart. By Huey’s guestimates, the Star was broken into five. Not even a minute later, the gang find the second piece. It’s a TRAP, however, as Perry and three Quincadas sneak up on Mario and friends. Dumbfounded that Mario believes he’s getting the shard without a fight, Perry starts to think Luigi is the genius before attacking. Other than the three Quincadas and muted beefed up attacks, Perry isn’t any better at fighting. Reassured, Mario once again defeats Perry before the Goomba becomes troublesome. Perry complains at his defeat, but promises he’ll win next time. As the Goomba musketeer runs off and shouts for Aace, Edwin wonders what his old Boo boss sees in Perry. Before heading further in, Mario and his Amazing Friends see a tiny Toad Boy near a tree. The team draw closer in, and they hear the boy’s wish- to join the Rescue Squad. Marirana is enamored at the Toad boy’s innocence, making the lad blush. The boy asks Mario and Marirana for help in joining the Squad, as he wants to be biiiiig. (He wants to grow big, right?) The Toad boy heads off to the HQ in Port Prisma as fast as his little feet can carry him. Meanwhile, the gang see a Blue Paint Star piece in the tree, retrieving it with Marirana’s Sound Boom Blast. However, the force also alerts a gang of mini Quincadas to the intrusion. With so many of the bugs, Mario and friends have to win as fast as possible. Mario and the gang proceed to find a huge insect problem, in the form of a much bigger mini Quincada army. Within Mario’s pocket, Huey and the others inside advise Mario against taking the cicada army on directly, though he’s welcome to try. Mario circles the army, only for Huey to chime in again. While everyone else is inside playing Mario’s party game, Huey smells the Paint Star piece. Though Huey once again advises Mario against fighting the bugs head-on, he wonders aloud if this is like Golden Coliseum, and they just need a fast way to beat the many foes again. Mario gets a first strike on the Quincadas. Of course, Mario realizes this was a mistake before picking any cards, as the Quincadas in the woods and with Perry were already fast as is. Having no real way to block at lightning speed, Mario high-tails it out of the fight. In the corner of Mario’s eye, he sees a tree glowing gold. Hitting the tree reveals a Super Star for Mario. All his fears gone, Mario plows through most of the insects. In this time, Mario also realizes another way to defeat the hoard of bugs. Once the invincibility runs out, Mario puts this plan, in the form of Marirana’s Sound Boom Blasts, into effect, and it works! Mario and Marirana retrieve the Blue Star Piece. The bug problems aren’t finished, as Mario and friends see a bunch of mini-Spoings headed into a cave. To the south of them is a mini-pipe, something Louis points out. With that path unavailable, the gang try to look for an entrance into the cave of Spoings. While they do find it, Marirana is wary of entering. She stays out of the cave. Edwin and Louis stay behind to comfort her, leaving Mario and Huey to bravely enter a small opening. The duo deal with the Spoings on the ceiling, retrieving the final blue Star Piece. The Spoings gone, the three amigos outside rejoin Mario. Excited at their success, Mario and friends return back to the Goal Pad. Using his guardian power, Huey magically restores the five Blue Pieces back into the singular Blue Mini-Paint Star. Before they can grab it, though, Sledge and his Clubba friend arrive. Sledge thanks Mario for the Blue Mini-Paint Star, before he and his friend attack. Like with Perry, Sledge and Clubba are only a minor nuisance with minor improvements. Mario proceeds to mine the two Koopaling henchmen with his Hammer. Knowing when they’re licked, Sledge and the Clubba run off. Mario shrugs, before grabbing the Mini-Paint Star. The blues of the small celestial body unveils an especially long path- across the cliffs, above the oceans, and towards the Azure Base. 'Chapter 3-3: The Return of General Guy' '*Insert Storyline Text Here*' The oceanic location of the base doesn’t exactly nullify the menace emanating around it. The Bowser emblem on the floor before the door definitely fails to lighten the mood, as Mario remembers he hasn’t seen even the tail end of the Koopa King on Prism Island. To try and distract himself, Mario uses his Paint Hammer to color in both the symbol and some other blank patterns, earning a ton of coins and cards. The relieved Mario proceeds through the taped door. Within the base is a Blue Paint Star. The gang, of course, know there’s an obvious trap waiting for them. Mario, thinking outside the box, tries using Louis to Leap across the floortiles. Unlucky for them, whoever built the base anticipated that, as a wall materializes on the other side of the third tile, which is in turn a trapdoor. The trapdoor leads to a pit with a Warp Pipe. Mario starts thinking, explaining something about this premise- falling into a pit with a single Warp Pipe- seems awfully familiar. Once Louis points out Mario’s seen plenty of pipes in his day, as well as the lack of options, the gang enter the pipe. Unlike other pipes, this one doesn’t lead to a landmass. Oh no- it just traps the gang in bubbles instead, sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean. Our heroes aren’t alone, however, as they end up in the most logical place one can be at the bottom of the sea. A game show. As in, Snifit or Whifit. As in, “hosted by that maniac Snob Biffet” Snifit or Whifit. Snob introduces himself, Mario and the others. He then explains how this version of the game works- there’s seven rounds. By winning best of four, Mario gets both a Mini-Paint Star and another participation prize. By winning all seven, meanwhile, Mario can play a special, yet completely optional bonus round. To play, Mario needs to use his cards. Alleviating Mario’s concerns, a Blue Snifit quickly comes in, stashing Mario’s current deck away and giving him a rental deck for the game show. The game show is pretty standard. Mario has to look at cards in various ways, from a single card spinning in 16 spots, three cards being flown behind seaweed, two cards being smushed together, and other activities. Afterwards, Mario must pick the right card. Mario aces it, as he does have an entire spin-off of party games to think of. As promised, Snob Biffet gives Mario a special Artifact just for Mario’s participation, the Lakithunder Camera. Because Mario got all seven questions right, he also gets to play the bonus round. In the bonus round, some round ideas (falling cards) are combined with other ideas (obscuring enemies). Others are just harder versions in general (like taller, thicker sea kelp obscuring carried cards). There’s even remembering which enemy is carrying which card. Nothing gets past Mario, of course, and he cinches the bonus round too. Snob Biffet couldn’t be happier for Mario’s success…either that, or he’s seething with rage. No matter his real feelings, Mario and friends are brought to a chamber where two Snifits give Mario fourteen unseen cards. Seven of them are Rocket FLUDD, while the other seven are Turbo FLUDD. In addition, the blue Snifit takes back the unused rental cards and gives Mario his real deck back. Mario thanks the nice interns, before heading into the red pipe. When they exit the pipe, they see the Blue Mini-Paint Star before them. However, before moving, Huey notices Mario is thinking about something. Finally, Mario explains to Louis and Huey what the area before the game show reminded him of- the Pit of 100 Trials in Rogueport. Louis is amazed the legends of that place are true…but it’s nothing compared to Huey’s reaction to the name, as he reveals Prism Island also has a Pit built by the King. Though Huey doesn’t remember why the King commissioned it or what he left in there, Huey does remember the Pit is somewhere near Crimson Tower. Mario collects the Blue Paint Star, allowing access to Fort Cobalt. However, Mario and friends dash all the way back to Crimson Tower, looking for this entryway. Eventually, near the entrance to the tower, they find a Soundstone breakable with Marirana’s Sound Boom Blast. It seems the gang weren’t the only people interested in the pit, though, as some fat bandit with two swords and other normal Bandits are pacing around the entrance, which appears to be locked. Upon seeing Mario and friends, the fat bandit introduces himself as Ari Sworda of the 30 Bandits (“Is going to be 40 one day, comrade.”). When Huey expresses distrust of Ari’s intentions, Ari calms him down by explaining he merely came to visit, but the door into the Pit won’t open. Being the hero he is, Mario tells Ari Sworda he’ll look around Prism Island for something to open the door, flling the Bandit with joy. As a token of good faith towards Huey, Ari gives Mario enemy cards of Blue, Red and Yellow Bandits, and encourages Mario to return if he needs more…of course, for a coin price, as Ari Sworda does have expenses to pay. Our heroes (well, except Huey) bid Ari Sworda a good day, before taking the long scenic road to Fort Cobalt. Huey perks up as soon as the gang arrive, finally feeling another Grand Paint Star (the Azure one) within. The gang is thrown off by the presence of a lone box before them, though. The box tells the gang that his people have learned of a secret weapon in development at the Fort. The box believes that as strong and diverse as his teammates are, they stand no chance. The box lifts up, revealing a blue Toad Rescue Squadee. The Toad, announcing himself as Den T, jets out of the fort, wanting to be near his beautiful blue captain. On the second floor of the first room, Mario sees a familiar face he hasn’t seen in a long time, General Guy. General Guy is informing his Shy Guy soldiers of intruders, wanting a thorough search of the fort. The Shy Guys agree greatly, loyally repeating their instructions. After minor traversal of angled platforms and destroying a forcefield with Marirana’s help, Mario finally reunites with General Guy. Instead of admitting Mario came to them, the General congratulates his men for finding Mario. The General then orders the Shy Guys to stack up. With great difficulty and irritation, the Shy Guys side up like a deck of cards. The annoyance of having to squeeze together so close makes the Shy Guys a little tougher, but Mario and Marirana still pick them off one by one. The Bandits the team got from Ari Sworda also help recover medium amounts of paint in between attacks. General Guy pities his men, then retreats, leaving behind a bunch of Tail cards. Marirana then makes a joke about General Guy running without his tail between his legs, prompting a simple laugh from Huey. The second room is rather unusual- it’s a long hallway in three columns, blocked by a fence. A sad Blue Koopa is nearby, prompting a reaction from Edwin. Speaking to the Blue Koopa reveals that despite his intelligence, he can’t figure out which fence is the correct one. The Blue Koopa’s failure doesn’t stop him from encouraging Edwin to find the right way. Mario tries simply picking each fence once. Unfortunately, even after hitting all three, no path avails itself. In fact, Mario keeps getting flung back for every wrong mistake, taking a little damage as well. Huey quickly realizes the fences are somehow shuffling around, and he reminds Mario of the trick they used on Bloo Bay Beach to see past the ruse. Thanks to this reminder, Mario makes more progress past the fences, though he still gets hurt on wrong guesses. On the third fence set, Mario and friends see a colorful Basin with the face of Donkey Kong’s relative Lanky upon it. Mario decides not bother wondering why this Artifact is just there. Hitting the fence beneath the Lanky Basin causes it to fall upon Mario. Though he takes absolutely no damage and puts the Lanky Basin away, Mario still has a funny face from the blow. The final fence plays dirty, as when Mario fails that one, he’s dropped into the basement of that room. Immediately, Mario not only sees the other Blue Koopas who failed the fence trial-and-error bullplop, but also several Slugshrooms abound. Mario, not wanting to even think about why there’s so many Slugshrooms in the basement, battles his way out of the basement and back to the fences. Second times the charm, as Mario picks the correct fence this time. The Blue Koopa praises Mario and Edwin for their skill, leaving to rally the other Musketeers. The third room is incredibly huge, with a café, a second floor, and many doors to consider. Tired from the frustrating Fliprussing fences, Mario decides he needs a meal. At the café, Mario orders the special from the Red Koopa running it. The Red Koopa, however, turns out to be a spy for the Musketeers, switching his diction from casual to prosy to prove it. The Koopa spy gives Mario three Tail cards, outright telling Mario they’re the key to destroying the secret weapon in the base. The Koopa immediately switches back to his original casual vocabulary, wishing Mario to come again. Before leaving, Mario thinks he should reward the gang for all their hard work. Therefore, he doubles back and orders everyone a meal. In addition to their normal order, Mario finds a free Magma Burger in his bag. Mario tries to return the Burger, or at least pay for it, but the Koopa spy politely turns him down. As the matter is settled, Edwin advises Mario to keep the Magma burger as a surprise tool, to help the gang later. Mario and friends see a Save Block near a door on the second floor, indicating a tough challenge ahead. Due to the size of the fort, Mario declines to just finish this stage of the adventure right away, poking around the base. Mario also remembers Den T’s presence, and realizes the other members must be here. The heroes search up and down, just as General Guy would have. First, they find the Lakitu, Stabyltu, in a locker. Then, they force the buff Memphawk, Wrodes, out of a vent. Finally, they find the Brustache Kanviss on a treadmill, feeling the heat. With Mario’s help, all three members leave the base. Helping Kanviss also allows Mario access to a room with a Green Koopa, conscripted by General Guy. To get back at the General, the Green Koopa gives Mario three more Tail cards the military Shy Guy hid under his bed for confiscation. Mario also sees a Snifit across a bridge. Defeating the Snifit reveals it to be a Boosketeer, though. The Boosketeer apologizes for any crass language he used in his fight, before flying off to also join the other Musketeers for an invasion. Edwin is surprised by the thought of the Musketeers invading Fort Cobalt, as Aace originally didn’t want the base before Edwin left. The thorough exploration of the base now means Mario and friends must enter the final room. Just as they step towards the door, though, Pitholl and Cucleer arrive with a gaggle of Boosketeers and Blue Koopas. Pitholl talks crud to the Shy Guys about their lacking work ethics. One Shy Guy, unamused, takes a bite of his Magma Burger, then proceeds to breath FI-YAAAAA on some Musketeer minions. The Shy Guy then rallies the Red Koopas and Slurp Guys to his side, but it fails to intimidate Cucleer. With a way cluck, Cucleer and Pitholl battle the Koopaling minions alongside their Musketeers. Edwin knows with both sides busy, he and Mario can focus on General Guy. General Guy awaits Mario and friends when they step into the final room, which is a docking area. The General is hankering for some payback against Mario, planning to use Ludwig’s new Ludship (or rather, Ludwig’s Megabad Super Battleship of Doom) to defeat Mario. Since Mario trespassed earlier than expected, however, the back of the ship is missing. Huey and Marirana try to scare down General Guy, but General Guy isn’t in the mood to defeat. With his famous cry of “TASTE DEFEAT! CHARGE!!”, the battle commences. The General is just as militaristic as he was years ago, summoning wave after wave of Koopaling-loyal personnel to vanquish the red plumber before him. Also, cannonballs really hurt, a fact General Guy takes to heart as the Ludship launches the round projectiles. While Mario knows from the hundreds of hints what the Ludship’s weakness is, he decides to entertain the notion of this being a normal fight by attacking the ship directly. Of course, this has no effect, and General Guy mocks Mario for his imputence. Even Marirana’s sound attacks do nothing to the ship. The results of these attacks teach Mario to whip out his Tail cards and present them to General Guy’s cannonballs. The extra velocity the Tail grants to the reflected cannons allows Mario to damage the Ludship. General Guy begins panicking, his only commands being to just summon different mooks. After the third cannonball, the unfinished Ludship sinks into the waters of the dock. Mario and friends are unable to claim victory right away, unfortunately, as a familiar Toy Tank is launched onto the main bay. General Guy emerges from the Toy Tank hatch, warning Mario he’s just made the white Shy Guy and Ludwig mad. The Toy Tank’s defenses are nowhere as high as the Ludship’s, evening the odds in Mario and friends’ favor. Just like the old days, General Guy throws bombs and tries running Mario over with his tank. This time, though, instead of a lightbulb, General Guy has a Bob-omb cannon he can throw his explosives into. Just as with Mario’s Tail towards the earlier cannonballs, the Bob-omb cannon gives General Guy’s weapons more punch. And just like years ago, Mario defeats General Guy once again, this time with new friends. In a gesture of maturity, General Guy concedes to Mario as his superior in combat, even after explaining Bowser Junior summoned him to Prism Island on short notice. This maturity changes into defiance, though, as General Guy not only warns Mario of Ludwig’s finished Ludship, but Junior’s own rumored weapon. The General falls into the water, finishing his speech. Some Shy Guys row near the docks with the Azure Grand Paint Star, claiming they’ve seen the error of their ways. Marirana doesn’t buy it, asserting that if they were being honest, they’d toss the Star to her friends. The Shy Guys seem to actually agree, doing just that. Unfortunately, it’s just a ruse to draw the invading Musketeers away from the fleeing Shy Guys. It’s true, as Pitholl and Cucleer arrive just as the Shy Guys leave. Mario and Huey don’t even think twice, awakening and hitching a ride on Azure out of dodge. Pitholl is upset at their victory being taken from them within arm’s reach. To cheer up his friend, Cucleer reminds Pitholl they still have Fort Cobalt as their base now, as well as access to some secret documents Bowser Junior was scribbling away. Relieved, Pitholl follows Cucleer out of the room. Azure takes the Mario gang above the skies of Violet Passage. With his/her paint magic, the sea’s natural purples are restored, letting Captain Baabeaussa have a safe route to the mainland. End of Chapter Text '"While Ludwig von Koopa was nowhere to be found within the Shy Guy Base, Mario and his friends have thwarted Genreal Guy and got the Blue Giant Paint Star! But what did the general meant by Bowser Jr.'s Secret Weapon? What is Bowser Jr. planning? Could it spell doom for Mario and his friends or for all of Prism Island? Red, Yellow and Blue have now been returned to Prism Island. But even more colors are still needed to be found. The next part of Mario's Color Adventure is about get all mixed together!"' 'Paper Luigi: Chapter 1 - Bananas and Daisies ''"When we last saw Luigi, he had received a message that mentioned an item that he could sell at a high price. Thinking of the item as some sort of sellable treasure, Luigi decides to head off on the hunt for the said item. His destionation? The same place that Mario was on: Prism Island. Will Luigi find the tresure of Prism Island? Let's all find out as the first chapter of Paper Luigi begins to unfold!" '' Half a continent away, Luigi arrives at the entrance to one of Prism Island’s deeper forests, Mossrock Theatre. Luigi reminisces on Captain Azure the Pianta giving him a boatride to the island. Luigi’s thoughts of sharing the treasure are interrupted by the sounds of fighting in the strangely monochrome forest. Luigi proceeds to fight his way through the theatre. While he doesn’t eat any popcorn, he does fight the Boos, Boosketeers, Monkhairas and Quincadas populating the sea of trees. Luigi is able to tank more damage than Mario, and his jumping power exceeds his brother’s. Sadly, his Hammer moves are markedly weaker that Mario’s. In the next expanse of trees, Luigi sees a sight that could be called rare- a living banana fighting Boos and Boosketeers. The banana brags of his superior skill, while a Boosketeer believes “they” would be interested in the banana’s presence now, of all times. Luigi decides to lend the banana a hand, and leaps into action. The banana originally resists Luigi’s attempt to help. Luigi counters that he busts Boos from time to time. Unconvinced, the banana lends Luigi his power, allowing the green without envy bro to obtain 18 specific cards every time the Partner Meter is filled. After the fight, the banana is now convinced Luigi...should tag with him as a second banana. Luigi declines, stating himself to already be his brother Mario’s sidekick. Hearing the name piques the banana’s interest, as he heard about Mario from Kersti. The banana brags that he could have found the missing Royal Stickers from last year earlier, but he was busy elsewhere. Upon Luigi explaining he’s looking for treasure, the two finally team up, and the banana gives his name- Nabana. The duo find a poster for something called the Emerald Circus shortly after. Nabana is excited, as not only does he believe Luigi’s treasure might be there- Nabana also wants to be a strongman for the circus. Luigi and Nabana reach the middle of the seemingly endless woods. Luigi expresses concern on the treasure’s worth, while Nabana is confident his presence bolstered the belittled brother in battle. Another challenger to Nabana’s ego interjects with her own boasts, as Princess Daisy of Sarasaland enters the scene. Luigi is surprised to see Daisy on Prism Island, but Daisy is just amused towards Luigi. Luigi quickly jumps to conclusions, thinking Daisy sent him the letter. Strangely, Daisy is just surprised Luigi ALSO got a letter, also admitting she thought Luigi was her messenger. Noticing something is odd about this whole situation, Luigi asks Daisy about a similar passage in his own letter, about danger coming. Daisy is surprised, and the two compare notes- both are identical. At least, except for some name changes, and Daisy getting a packet of Turtley Leaves in lieu of a crystal. Now knowing there’s something fishy going on, Luigi considers calling the search for the treasure off. Nabana, however, feels different. The otherwise jockish banana gives Luigi sage advice- if he bows out now, he’ll never know what the hunt would have brought him. Daisy agrees to resume, as it strengthens her legs for any kind of sport. His friends’ convictions convince Luigi to reconsider and rejoin, as he really needs the coins. The three amigos head deeper into the forest. Once they leave, Aace appears from thin air. Aace is glad to know the three are still looking, while also musing that whether they find a treasure or a trap is their call. Aace then floats off, investigating how Postmaster Pesshi was mailed to Peach to begin with. ''Paper Luigi: End of Chapter Text'' ''"Upon arriving on Prism Island, Luigi found himself lost in the had stumbled across a banana named Nabana and the princess of Sarharsaland, Daisy. Together, they set off to find the Treasure of Prism Island. Would our heroes find it or would Aace's prediction of a trap come to be true? Either waym only one thing was for certain: Luigi's Adventures in Prisma Island are about to begin. But for now, let's get back to Mario's Adventure."' Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT* articles Category:Chapters Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT* Chapters Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series)